Feline's Lover, Serpent's Prey
by RoschLupin-Black
Summary: After the war, Sirius is about to settle down with the girl of his dreams. When his past comes hunting for revenge, his dreams stand on a knifes edge. Will he live happily ever after. SBOFC LMOFC this is birthday pressie to my friend CharliexBlack. Happy
1. Birthday surprise and Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potterish.

A.N. This ispart of the birthday present to my good friend, who gave me the encouragement needed to start putting my stories on the internet. She also shares in my obsession for Gary Oldman, but hers isstronger, cos i prefer David Thewlis. Thankyou hun. This is for you. Happy seveteenth. Now you can legally drive people up the wall.

Please read and review.

* * *

Stumbling along blind folded, Charlotte giggled as she crashed into the hall table, earning a soft chuckle from the other occupant of the hall. Strong hands took hers as Sirius went to stand behind his girlfriend and gently guided her to their dining room. Without her eyes, her other senses became finely attuned. The heady aroma of rich beef and melting cheeses from the lasagne hit her. Mouth-watering, she gasped when Sirius tenderly removed the silken blindfold, it falling from her eyes with a soft hiss. Before her was a beautifully laid table. The gently flickering light from the three candles in the centrepiece gleamed on the silver and glowed of the white roses. A husky voice murmured in her ear 'Happy Birthday Sweetheart.' 

'Oh Siri. It's so beautiful. Thank you hun.' Charlotte gushed

'It's my pleasure.' Sirius smiled, pulling a chair out for her. 'Milady.' Smiling herself, Charlotte went and sat, her grey dress given to her earlier by Sirius made a soft hushing noise as she moved. They both sat down to eat.

'Si?'

'Hmm.'

'Could we please turn the radio off? I want it to be just the two of us.' Sirius checked his watch. 'Do we really have to, I mean a bit of quiet music in the background never hurt anyone.'

'Yeah, I know, but I would like it off.'

'Does it really matter?' Sirius enquired

'Yes of course it does.' Charlotte replied hotly. 'I mean it's Rock FM. We could have the Killers on next, and that would really destroy the atmos… oh.' Sirius smiled triumphantly as the presenter read out a request. With a wave of his hand, the sound dial turned up.

'And this song is for Charlotte from her boyfriend Sirius, who would like to request her favourite song, and would like to wish her happy birthday, and that he loves her very much. Here is Insatiable by Darren Hayes.' Standing, Sirius held his hand out to Charlotte. 'May I have this dance.' He pulled her up, and they moved away from the table. With his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck, they slowly waltzed as the music began. Smiling winningly, Sirius enquired. 'Am I forgiven yet?'

'Of course. I Love you.'

'Dito.'

Locked in Sirius arms, Charlotte felt a surge of warmth and love wash over her. She had never felt happier. The war was over, Harry had triumphed. She was with the man she loved, and she was a director and founder of a magical film company, 'Clemo Incorporated'. Her best friend Kayleigh was happy with her fiancé Remus, and was happily planning the future baby's room. Life couldn't be better. Except for Lucius. He had somehow lied or cheated his way out of the trial, and subsequent sentence in Azkaban, and was rumoured to be obsessed with claiming vengeance upon the one who arrested him. Chief Auror, Sirius Black. Hearing Sirius softly sing along to the radio, she pushed these thoughts aside and focused upon the song, and the man in her arms singing along.

When moonlight crawls along the street  
chasing away the summer heat  
footsteps outside somewhere below  
the world revolves I let it go

Hearing the words of the song, Charlotte remembered their own happy times. Memories flashed in her mind. Finding the large, penthouse, overlooking London Dock where they now lived. Arguments over the virtue of cream or beige paint in the Dining room whether to buy the Queen Elizabeth or Queen Anne cabinet, which now resided in their Lounge. And slow sweet making up. Blushing slightly she remembered during one hot, sticky summer night, they had lain on the cool linen of the bed, and made love all night.

We build our church above the streets  
we practice love between these sheets  
the candy sweetness scent of you  
it bathes my skin  
I'm stained by you

Breaking off, Sirius sniffed in the sweet vanilla scent of her soap and placed gentle, open-mouthed kisses on her bare shoulder. She smiled to hear his softly murmured 'I Love you.' As he nuzzled her neck. 'Dito.' She replied. She rested her head on his chest, lulled by the steady, strong lub dub of his heartbeat. _This is bliss_ she thought happily. Sirius resumed singing, in his smooth, sensuous baritone.

and all I have to do is hold you  
there's a racing within my heart  
and I am barely touching you

turn the lights down low  
take it off let me show  
my love for you insatiable

turn me on never stop  
wanna taste every drop  
my love for you insatiable baby

A crescent moon showed in their window, casting its soft, silvery glow upon the pair, illuminating them both as they gently kissed. All the while, Darren Hayes serenaded the two lovers, as they danced slowly, all the while kissing, oblivious to all around them. Oblivious to the wards that were silently being deactivated.

The moonlight plays upon your skin  
a kiss that lingers takes me in

'Lets go to bed.' Sirius murmured when they paused for breath. 'I love you Charlotte. My heart. My everything.' He crooned.

I fall asleep inside of you  
there are no words there's only truth  
breathe in breath out there is no sound  
we move together up and down  
we levitate our bodies soar  
our feet don't even touch the floor

'What about our meal?'

'Stuff it. I need only you. No one knows like you.' Kneeling, he withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Within was a diamond and garnet encrusted ring. 'Charlotte, will you do me the great honour and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife.' Charlotte just gaped.

And nobody knows you like I do  
cause the world babe don't understand  
but I grow stronger in your hands

turn the lights down low  
take it off let me show  
my love for you insatiable

turn me on never stop  
wanna taste every drop  
my love for you insatiable baby

'Oh god! Of course I will. I love you Sirius. Yes… Yes.. I'll marry you.' With a squeal, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. Smiling broadly, Sirius placed the ring on her finger, and sealed the pact with a deep kiss.

We never sleep we're always holding hands  
kissing for hours, talking, making plans  
I feel like a better man  
just being in the same room  
and we never sleep there's just so much to do  
so much to say  
can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
insatiable, the way I'm loving you baby

Breaking apart, he swung her around, the both of them laughing with the heady, giddy pleasure of being in love, and knowing that the person you treasure the most loves you back with the same depth and intensity.

Turn the lights down low  
take it off let me show  
my love for you insatiable

turn me on never stop  
wanna taste every dr

The radio was abruptly snapped off. Charlotte screamed. Out of thin air, came several dark figures, all wearing pale masks. Sirius cursed violently, reaching for his wand. Before remembering that he has left it in the kitchen.

'Looking for this?' The leader asked in a silky voice, idly twirling it in his hands.

'Get the hell out of my house.' Sirius thundered moving to shield his fiancé'

'Oh, I think not Black. Not when you have something I want.' The man finished, leering at Charlotte's curvy figure. Catching on, Sirius looked back. And that split-second cost him dearly. A heavy vase thudded into his head, and he collapsed. Charlotte screamed, and flew to his side. A groan revealed his clinging to consciousness. Rough hands dragged her away from him. Sirius tried to stand, but fell back groggily. 'Charlie. Baby I'm coming.' He tried to help her, but his limbs refused to obey him. His head ringing with her panicked screams, he collapsed. The last sight he saw was her slumping into the arms of the leader, and his silvery blonde hair as he stooped to pick her up.


	2. Unintentional Giving of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish.

A.N. If at all possible, could you please read my other fics and review them, especially Harry Potter and the Stranger's Gift. I desperately need the feedback.

**CharliexBlack:** Glad you liked it Hun. Read on.

**Alatariel Linwe Narmolanya:** Wow. I love your name. Don't worry. I talk like that all the time. As for leaving it like that, I couldnt be that cruel.

**Dawn:** Glad you liked it.

Sorry it has taked so long to put it up. I couldn't on monday for some bizarre reason. If you cant leave a review the usual way, leave it at , just make sure to let me know what it is as the subject.

Enjoy:

* * *

Firelight flickered in the grate, casting shadows dancing across the dark walnut panelling; Lucius Malfoy sat in a plush velvet chair, a glass of Firewhiskey in one hand and his chin in the other, as he gazed favourably upon the sleeping girl in front of him. Lying in front of the hearth on thick, warm fur rugs was Charlotte, her bare skin glowing in the firelight. Lucius sneered at the thought of Black touching her. The kiss from the previous evening was seared into his retina, taunting him. For a long time he had harboured a grudge against Black. That grudge had turned into pure hatred that had festered his black heart upon his arrest. Exacting his revenge, he also took the woman he coveted. He had watched her from a distance, and began to harbour a deep affection for her. With her chestnut hair, almond skin and hazel eyes, Lucius was nuts about her. 

Seeing that Charlotte was stirring, he quaffed the fiery liquid in one shot and placed a poker in the fire. From his liquor cabinet, Lucius retrieved two goblets, several sachets of spices, and a jug of wine. Smiling, he selected one sachet he had purchased previously, and inspected its purply-grey contents. Placing a large pinch in one goblet, he could hardly contain a sigh of triumph. His long years of patient waiting were about to come into fruition. Earthroot, a powerful sedative was soluble in any liquid, and was banned by wizarding law for its inhibition reducing properties. Hearing a soft moan, Lucius turned and walked to the fireplace. Seizing the red-hot poker, he plunged it into the Jug. The rich red liquid hissed and spat due to the heat, and Lucius added the spices before pouring them into the goblets and handing one to Charlotte.  
'Here you are my dear'. Smiling all the more broadly when she took the offered goblet and in her still groggy, sleep filled state, took a sip. Looking up, she realised the identity of the man before her. But it was too late. The Earthroot's powerful properties had already begun to work. 'Drink up'. Lucius could have almost danced with glee, as meekly Charlotte complied. Moving to sit behind her, Charlotte leaned back into his chest. Silky soft hair, brushing against his pectoral muscles. Gently, he began to place soft kisses along the side of her neck. With a murmur that sounded suspiciously like the name of his rival, Charlotte tilted her head to one side, granting the older man more access.

'Please Sirius.' She murmured. Hiding his grimace, Lucius moved in front of her and gently lay down, ready to comply with her unasked command. Smiling, he took the love that was believed to be being given to another. Triumph was sweet.

Body less voices swam above him. Remote words of seemingly broken English that vaguely connected with his brains. Who was that talking?

'I wish he would wake.'

'Honey, think logically. He has had a heavy vase smash into his head.'

'All the same, it's been thirteen hours, and he hasn't even stirred. It scares me to see him like this. He has always been the quickest to heal.'

'I know. He will wake. I'd hate to see the state of Malfoy though when Sirius gets his hands on him. If anything is recognisable.' This earned a chuckle from the man. 'Hmm. That would be a sight to see. He is almost as protective of her as I am of you.' The man on the bed groaned. Thick white bandages contrasted sharply with his long ebony hair, yet matched his pale skin perfectly. Parts of the bandages were stained with a dark puce colour, at the location of his wound. 'Where am I? Charlotte? What happened?' His throat felt like it had been coated in a thick, sweet velvety soft paste. Kayleigh handed him a glass of water, with a straw to help sluice his throat.

'Death Eaters attacked your home.'

'What? How?'

'The wards on the flat were broken. They've kidnapped Charlotte.'

'What?' Sirius snarled as he tried to sit up. Remus caught him by the shoulders and forced him back to the bed. Vision swimming, memories flashed through his eyes. He and Charlotte dancing. Charlotte stumbling down the hall, blindfolded. Charlotte saying she would marry him. Charlotte screaming. Charlotte slumping into the arms of a blonde. A very familiar blonde. 'Malfoy.' He gritted through teeth firmly clamped together to prevent the bile from spewing out of his mouth.

'Yes, Malfoy has her. People are preparing to search his manors now.'

'I want to join them.'

'No you are going nowhere. Remus leaned on Sirius' arms to prevent him from rising again.

'No, you are going to get better.'

'Remus is right. You are of no help to Charlotte when you can't even stand on your own two feet.'

'But I swore to always protect her. I have to go.'

'STUPEFY!' Two stunners hit him simultaneously.

'That should keep him there.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Padfoot, but it's for your own good.'

'We had better go and see if we can help.'

'Yes, you can help with the planning. You are not going anywhere remotely near those manors in your condition. Charlotte will be alright. She can take care of herself.' But from the look in his eyes, Kayleigh wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. They both knew of the slyness Lucius Malfoy possessed.

'She will be alright.'

Aftershocks had faded form his form, leaving him to bask in a glow as warm as spring sunshine. Pressing a kiss to the swollen lips of the once more slumbering girl beside him, he settled to sleep. Triumph was very sweet indeed.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	3. In The Embrace of Angels

Disclaimer: i own nothing harry potterish

**CharlieXBlack:** here you go hun. big badda boom.

**BlackRose89:** glad you like the chapter hun, as for when set, read the A.N.

A.N. sorry, must not have made myself clear. in this, Harry has defeated Voldemort for good, so he will be in his teens. If sirius was 20, when he got sent to Azkaban then it is roughly 17 years later. Charlotte will be whatever age she wants to be.

_Charlotte's thoughts_

Please review.

* * *

A small pain in her hip when she stumbled. The aroma of melting cheese in the air. The silk of her dress brushing her thighs. Cool hands taking her warm ones in a gentle embrace. Memories swam through her mind, as they had done every day of the fortnight since her birthday, while her head felt like it was swathed in a thick velvet cloth. Cracking open her eyes, she shrank back from the oppressive dark panelled walls. Sleep weighed on her eyes, coaxing the pale lids shut. Nestling back into the soft furs beneath her back, slumber crept upon her, immobilising her limbs, relaxing her muscles. Then she heard the unmistakeable click of a door opening.

Gentle padding indicated someone stealing towards her. Cloth rustled as the person knelt by her side. Icy fingertips brushed along her stomach. Opening her eyes a fraction, she glimpsed blonde hair. _Lucius? No, short hair. Draco_. Those fingertips then caressed her leg. She twitched, but then moaned gently and stretched as if in sleep. Then she realised that she wore nothing. The rich taste of red wine lingered on her tongue. A faint tang of spices resided in her mouth. An agreement, an allowance of…of… It took all of Charlotte's self control not to wail and run. Run as fast as her body would allow her.

A second click sounded and the person next to her jumped as though they had been scalded.

'What do you think you are doing?' Lucius voice was like a harshly sharp blade, sliding between you ribs. 'Well?'

'N…N…Nothing Father.' _It was Draco._

'Didn't I express my wishes that you were not to touch her. That she is mine, and mine alone.'

Charlotte's eyes slid open marginally. Both men had their back to her. Slowly, she moved to a crouch, and crept towards the door. She looked back. Lucius was lecturing Draco, and the younger man's face, pale with fear, was fixed rigidly on his father's. Charlotte almost felt pity for the younger Malfoy. Lucius temper was viciously cruel at best. Coldly murderous at worst. She softly padded down the hall, and when she judged she was out of earshot, she ran.

'And if you ever…' Lucius broke off. He turned around and let his gaze fall to the floor. The rugs before the fire were empty; explaining the soft thuds of running feet. Both men cursed.

'Find her. The blasted order are her, led by Black.' Lucius spat. ''We can't risk having her found, and Black will never have her.' The younger man nodded before they both took off down the hall, following their ears.

Sobs of terror tore themselves from her throat. The sounds of pursuit informed her that her fear had clouded her usually accurate judgement and she was not out of earshot as she had hoped. But on she ran. Sounds of battle reached her ears, and the sound of a beloved and familiar voice yelling curses and hexes.

'Sirius.' She breathed before taking a passage to the left and then colliding with the man in question.

Both hugged tightly and Charlotte sobbed into his robes.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so very, very sorry.'

'It's ok baby, what didn't you mean to do?' The he realised she was completely bare. Gasping, he looked down and saw the red bites on her otherwise flawless shoulders. Mistaking his horror for hatred, she wailed and flung herself into his arms once more.

'Well.Well. what a pretty sight.' Malfoy drawled.

'You bastard. You fu…'

'Now, now Black, language.' Lucius chided mockingly. Sirius bristled and snarled. Pointing his wand at the ceiling, and muttered something unintelligible. Dragging Charlotte back, they stumbled to avoid the ceiling caving in, separating them from the Death Eaters. He conjured some clothes and passed them to Charlotte wordlessly. Seeing the look on his face, the still weeping woman accepted them without comment; resigned to the fact that Sirius now hated her, and would never forgive her. Sighing, Sirius kissed her swiftly on the mouth. Frowning he pulled away, before breaking into a grin.

'I'm not mad at you baby.' He murmured as he wiped her tears away. 'I'm just sad about what has happened, and I couldn't stop it.' A muffled "Reducto" reached their ears, and some of the rubble shifted.

'Come on, that won't hold them forever.'

Hand in hand they ran, forever upwards since all routes down were blocked, persued by both of the Malfoys. Bursting into the only room ahead of them, they found themselves in a large bedroom. A latched window, overlooked a wide gravel path which swept into an orchard, dotted by syatues and plants.

'What an appropriate place to meet.' Lucius' leer sounded from the doorway, interrupting their attempts to open the window, as he took in both the sight of Charlotte and the four posted bed. Sirius moved to shield her, never taking his eyes of his old rival. Hatred boiled in his veins, a black, bubbling venom that was destroying his ability to think and reason. It made him oblivious to all save Lucius. He never saw the other door open.

'Why are you shielding her Black. We are not strangers. Surely you know what has transpired between us.'

'I know.' He gritted out.

'You should also know it was consensual. She put up no fight.'

'Yeah, Earthroot does that to you. You do know that Earthroot is an illegal substance. You could go to prison for that.' The blonde man looked taken aback. Sirius sneered. 'I tasted it on her mouth when I kissed her. She would never willingly betray me. He heard to late the shout of "Stupefy" from somewhere to his left. But Charlotte had seen the younger boy enter. Pushing her lover out of the way, she took the red beam full to the chest, and as she slumped against the window, the latch released. Sirius screamed. He couldn't move fast enough. Couldn't get to her. Couldn't catch her in time. She fell to the garden below. Sirius leaned out of the window in heart broken terror. He could see his love, as if sleeping, nestled in the arms where the stone angel caught her. One arm dangling down, and one leg with the soft boots laced up to the knee, hung out of the angels grasp.

Legs giving way in grief, Sirius hung his head; Life as he knew it had ended.

* * *

please review 


	4. Dance in the World Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potterish

**CharliexBlack:** I'm afraid so hun. hope you liked the story.

**PPP:** I'm glad that you liked my chapter. I got the title from the houses. Serpent is the Slytherin Snake. Feline is the Gryffindor Lion.

* * *

The air resonated with the twittering of joyful birds. A sultry wind blew the scents of rich flowers in their beautiful prime, trees thickly blanketed in leaves, and all of the other wonderful scents of summer at the peak of its bloom. A harsh and cruel mockery of the day to those gathered. Kayleigh stood, a formal black silk gown stretched over her taut belly, the sun's heat being absorbed by the dullest of all colours, making sweat trickle down the back of her neck, and her legs ache from the fatigue of supporting the additional weight of her child and the pain of losing her best friend. Remus, noticing her discomfort, wrapped his arm around her back, silently offering support.

A flag in the Gryffindor colours covered the deep mahogany coffin that was being lowered gently into the ground as the priest blessed the body and prayed for the soul which had recently departed from it. A dish of earth was passed to a heart broken man, who was watching the coffins descent with ever growing grief and longing. Startled, he looked up at the man who passed the soil to him, before taking a handful, and dropping it into the hole; a tear rolling down his face as it thudded on the hard wood. It was a cue to everyone assembled that they should leave. Men began to cover the coffin with the soil they had excavated, and Sirius winced with every spadeful. It seemed too final. She, Charlotte, the only woman he had truly loved was dead. And every grain of earth only served to separate them further. Finally, the diggers had finished their task, and Sirius was left alone. Truly alone.

Sinking to his knees, ragged sobs tore themselves from his chest, clawed his throat to bloody shreds. As racking coughs punctuated his weeping, he burrowed and scrabbled feverishly through the dirt, trying to reunite himself with Charlotte once more. It wasn't fair. He went there to save her, but ended up killing her. If he hadn't have let Lucius get to him as much as he had done, he would have seen Draco enter. The wet-behind-the-ears Death Eater would have been no match for him, and then he could have concentrated on his enemy. Such thoughts had taunted him ever since he saw Charlotte fall. Haunting his dreams along with the memory of her toppling out of the open window. Accepting defeat at last and arms burning from the effort of digging, Sirius slumped into the ground, and cried.

The sun, in shame of its jolly smile in the face of such sorrow, sailed through the sky, and sank. Dusk came, and dew dampened Sirius' robes. Tears still trailed down his exhausted face. On the wind came the whisper of a memory, just a trace of past conversations. Charlotte's voice resonated on the breeze. 'Death is not the end. I love you.' The breeze turned his head, a brushed fallen petals and leaves into a multi-hued rainbow which formed the figure of a woman, a very familiar woman who smiled at Sirius, before settling to the ground again. 'I'll always be there for you.' Finding strength, Sirius patted the earth back into it's place, before kissing the headstone. For he knew that the ones we loved would never truly leave us, and that on the other side of this world, Charlotte, his beloved angel, would be waiting for him. And there they would dance in the world once more.

**Do not stand at my grave and weep,****  
****I am not there, I do not sleep.**

**I am a thousand winds that blow.****  
****I am the diamond glint on snow.****  
****I am the sunlight on ripened grain.****  
****I am the gentle autumn rain.**

**When you wake in the morning hush,****  
****I am the swift, uplifting rush ****  
****Of quiet birds in circling flight.****  
****I am the soft starlight at night.**

**Do not stand at my grave and weep.****  
****I am not there, I do not sleep.****  
****Do not stand at my grave and cry.****  
****I am not there, I did not die!**

* * *

Please review


End file.
